Love Deal
by Ondubutokki
Summary: A deal and fake relationship later, they thought they had found the perfect solution
1. Preview

**Title:** Love Deal  
**Author:** Ondubutokki  
**Rating: **Rated T for mild swearing, just to be on the safe side  
**Pairing/Focus: **Miyu/Kanata  
**Disclaimer:** It's called _fanfiction_ for a reason :|

**Summary: **Popularity. Who asked for it? _They_ sure as hell didn't. Which is why when push comes to shove and with one too many love declarations becoming too bothersome, they decide to take matters into their own hands. A deal and fake relationship later, they thought they had found the perfect solution. What they failed to consider though, is the heart, and just how much of a bitch it can really be.

**A/N: **My goodness! I started this story _years_ ago! I never even got past the first chapter. But now i'm back! And i definitely plan to finish this. I've already got it all planned and outlined, it'll be around 10 chapters or so. But before any of that, I am going to _completely_ rewrite the first chapter because let me tell you, rereading stuff that you wrote back when you were a prepubescent thirteen year old will give you the willies. No lies. Anyway, here's a little sneak peak. I'll try to get the first chapter up by tomorrow, but for now, toodles :)

* * *

**Preview**

"So it's a deal then?" Chocolate meets emerald.

A scoff "You ask like I actually have a choice"

"That you don't, Princess, that you don't"


	2. Of Feuds and Confessions

**Chapter 1: Of Feuds and Confessions**

**_him…_**

"I like you!" A confession.

A sigh "I'm sorry" Rejection.

"Wha-" Disbelief "You can't reject me!" Denial.

A cold, piercing gaze "I just did"

The bell rings in the distance, signaling the end of lunch. Kanata turns on his heels, ready to leave the confines of the empty classroom. "Wait!" He feels a hand grab onto his "You can't just leave!" He shakes her off "Kanata!"

This time, a glare "It's Saionji to you" and with that, he leaves. Leaves her, her feelings, and her shrieks of anger.

Mikaido Sara, Heiomachi High's head cheerleader, one of the most popular and most stuck-up girls in school, which probably explains her disbelief in getting rejected. Hers was the type that he hated the most. Girls who think of him as nothing more than a trophy, something to brag about to her equally stuck-up friends.

He's usually a lot nicer when turning them down, but that girl was the fifth confession this week and it was still only Tuesday, there was only so much he could take. And it wasn't like they were all that easy to placate. Not at all. Most of them reacting the same way as Mikaido Sara, and he had learned the hard way that being nice doesn't really help in driving them away. Another sigh. He's been sighing a lot lately, he noticed.

Just another day in the life of one Saionji Kanata, seventeen, Heiomachi High's golden boy.

* * *

**_her…_**

A pause, letter on hand.

Fear.

'_You can do this, Miyu' _Courage. A door is opened.

A gust of wind caressing golden tresses. Sunlight blinding deep emerald.

Greeting, a kind smile.

"Um, Iwamoto-san?" Inquiry, conversation...

"I like you Miyu-san. Please go out with me" Confession.

She hears it, those words that have caused her nothing but trouble ever since she's hit puberty. Distant memories of fights and heartache buried deep within the recesses of her mind. Foreshadowing.

"I'm sorry, Iwamoto-san" Rejection. "But we can still be friends" Consolation. A heavy heart. Guilt.

She turns to leave, missing the way his face darkens. His eyes gleaming with something akin to evil, sinister. Obsession.

Another day in the life of one Kouzuki Miyu, seventeen, Heiomachi High's untouchable flower.

* * *

**_them…_**

Lit class and Kouzuki Miyu is too busy doodling on her note margins to pay attention to Mizuno-sensei narrating a story about some half demon, a priestess and a sacred jewel that can magically grant wishes, she's done her fair share of reading so it's not like she's missing out on a lot of information. She examines her doodle representation of the half dog demon, adds in some fluffy dog ears and deems it complete. Faintly, she hears the teacher call one of her classmates, it makes her stiffen and pretend to pay attention, afraid that Mizuno-sensei had caught her.

"Saionji-kun, mind telling us your opinions on the feudal tale? Since you seem to be so busy dozing off." Sensei glares at him and Miyu smirks, pleased that she wasn't the only one paying attention. That, and well, let's just say Miyu and Kanata don't exactly have a reputation for being friendly with one another. "Kouzuki-san, wipe that smirk off your face, don't think I didn't notice you daydreaming. You're next." Man, she's sharp. Miyu groans.

This time it's Kanata's turn to snicker, only to be met by another glare from the teacher. He clears his throat and starts, "Well personally I think the Priestess has some trust issues and shouldn't have done what she did. She doesn't deserve him if she couldn't even trust her lover. He was willing to sacrifice everything and turn human for her, but instead, she turns against him and seals him to a tree for eternity"

Miyu feels her eye twitch. How dare he say that the priestess was in the wrong! The priestess was her favorite character! Kanata obviously doesn't understand women. Now if it were anyone else, Miyu probably wouldn't have lost her cool so easily, but this was idiot jerkface _Kanata. _Hewas stupid and mean and a bully! She doesn't understand what those girls ever saw in him and she deemed it her social responsibility to point out all his flaws and stupidity and make it known to the world. So with a burst of emotion, she snapped "Well _you're_ one to talk about trust, huh Kanata? He destroyed her village and fatally wounded her! The woman he supposedly loves! How do you think she could trust him again?"

Kanata resists the urge to roll his eyes but snaps back just as furious "It's not his fault! He was set up!" The things this little girl could do to him, making his already short patience even shorter.

"She didn't know that!"

"Which is why she should've trusted him better!"

"He hurt her and tried to kill her!"

"He did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"YOU have trust issues!"

"Not everything is about you!"

"Both of you, QUIET!" Mizuno-sensei's voice booms throughout the classroom.

World War Three averted, it's almost funny how the entire class collectively sighs in relief. "I'm glad the two of you found the piece so interesting, but I prefer it if you didn't try to kill each other" it didn't look like the two of them plan to stop glaring at each other anytime soon, but at least they had stopped yelling. "Both of you _sit down_." Sensei commands, her face promising pain should they disobey.

Begrudgingly, Miyu and Kanata plopped back down on their seats, facing away from each other with both their arms crossed.

Yep. Just another day...

* * *

**A/N: **Can I just say? formatting here is such a pain. just sayin... Anyway! How was it? I'm suddenly really nervous. I haven't written in _ages_ so I'm afraid I've gotten really rusty hohoho sorry if the first chapter feels a bit boring, it's supposed to be just an introduction of sorts, hijinks don't actually start till chapter 2 so…  
ooh! and kudos to whoever guesses what anime that "feudal fairytale" is based off. i'll give a hint, even though you guys probably don't need it: love triangles and reincarnations ;)

Reviews are very much appreciated! It's what motivates me to write so REVIEEEWW lolol


End file.
